Young Volcanos
by Dreamtares
Summary: Reto de "8 maneras de decir Te Amo/Te quiero" versión Percy Jackson. Viñetas/Drabbles independientes unas de otras de Girly!Annabeth y Punk!Percy.
1. Spit it into her voicemail

"¿Annabeth? Mañana es ese examen, ¿no? Ahm...hablaba para desearte suerte...Vale, te quiero. Adiós." Cuando Percy cuelga el teléfono se da cuenta de que eso fue muy raro. O tal vez hay algo que no acaba de hacer click en su cabeza, como siempre. Sabe que no debería llamarle a su mejor amiga a las tres de la mañana de un martes para desearle suerte en un examen que ni siquiera sabe de qué materia es -tal vez sí debería pero es raro porque últimamente solo se fija en que Annabeth no para de enrollarse las mangas del cardigan porque mueve mucho los brazos cuando habla o en cómo sus ojos se iluminan cuando empieza a hablar de edificios con arcos raros y columnas extravagantes o en cómo le hace para lucir tan mona todos los días a pesar de que sabe que siempre se duerme tarde cuando se pone a ver esas revistas de planos tan aburridas- y es entonces cuando ese algo hace click en su cabeza. Le ha dicho que la quiere. Claro, no es la gran cosa porque se lo dice a su madre todos los días y a Rachel cuando pasan muchos días sin verse; pero no a Annabeth, porque de alguna forma, se siente diferente. Se pasa la mano por el cabello y se tumba en la cama. "Tal vez lo dejará pasar, tal vez no se dé cuenta." Pero en el fondo espera que no lo haga, porque es Annabeth, nunca deja nada pasar. 


	2. Sigh it into her mouth

Holi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Subiré los capítulos seguiditos porque por eso luego los dejo sin terminar(?) El playlist de este fic ya está en mi página de Youtube, la canción para este capítulo es "Sex" de The 1975 ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

La agarra por la cadera y la alza para que quede encima de él, porque Percy jamás había intentado cogerse a nadie en la parte trasera de una van, y no había contemplado sus contras hasta ese momento; aún así no puede creer que esté a punto de hacer esto, con ella, quien guía sus manos por todos lados. No que él trate de detenerla, claro.

La chica rubia jadea con dolor y Percy nota que su cinturón de estoperoles se está enterrando en la pierna de su -no- chica. ¿La ropa no podría ser más fácil de quitar? Porque Annabeth jadea demasiado y el aire pesa y él está caliente en cada lugar que ella ha tocado. Quita el cinturón de un jalón brusco y se despega de Annabeth un momento para quitarse los pantalones porque estorban demasiado. Vuelve a su boca una, dos y tres veces antes de apretar un mechón de cabello rubio que se escapa de la trenza perfecta de Annabeth y aprieta la mano en un puño sobre su nuca. Es tan perfecta. Todo el carro huele a limón y Percy batalla tanto con el broche del sostén de encaje, que no piensa antes de decirlo.

-Te amo.

Annabeth deja de jadear y despega su cuerpo del de Percy jalando de su mohicano. El chico podría jurar que la temperatura ha bajado mínimo tres grados.

-¿Qué?- pregunta, esperando que ella crea que lo ha imaginado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-demanda la chica.

-Nada, ¿qué dijiste tú?-sabe que está a punto de que Annabeth lo golpee con su zapatilla, pero no puede echarse atrás.

Annabeth empieza a acomodarse la falda y saca aire por la boca de una manera tan graciosa que si Percy no estuviera en inminente peligro de muerte, se reiría. Después el silencio se corta con música clásica y Annabeth saca su celular, del cual la pantalla marca "Luke". No contesta, pero se queda mirando la pantalla como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y no ahí, sentada en el regazo de Percy; después empuja al chico y empieza a vestirse. Le dedica una última mirada a Percy como dándose cuenta de que él está ahí, al fin. Él no sabe descifrar si está confundida o enojada, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, ella ya está afuera de la camioneta y su blusa ya está abotonada hasta el cuello.

-Esto no pasó, ¿de acuerdo?-y con eso, le cierra la puerta en la cara, sus tacones resonando en el pavimento cuando se va. Suspira derrotado y se recarga en el asiento. Él no quería causar problemas, podrían haber cogido y ya.

De todos modos, ella ya tiene novio.


	3. Buy her flowers, buy her chocolates

Esto es todo. De esta noche en adelante se definirá su relación con Annabeth, hoy conocerá a sus padres -ya los conocía, pero ahora es oficial-.

Días antes va con Rachel, Piper y Thalia simplemente porque no sabe que hacer -hubiera incluido a Hazel, pero la chica sólo tiene trece años y se le hace injusto, ya tiene suficientes problemas con Frank, el ingenuo- y las chicas, literalmente, le salvan la vida.

Y de pronto es viernes en la noche y está afuera del pórtico de los Chase y los tallos del ramo de rosas ya le están haciendo agujeros en la palma de la mano, el oso de peluche está muy grande y pesado, el tuxido de Jason que Piper le dió parece de repente muy pequeño porque el cuello le pica como nada y la corbata lo está ahorcando y ríe nerviosamente al pensar que parece un pez fuera del agua y no puede más que pensar que quiere ir a casa y cambiarse a una playera con las mangas deshilachadas y un pantalón roto de las rodillas, unas botas y quitarse todo ese gel que Thalia insistió en que usara porque su pelo simplemente no "quería cooperar"-Percy lleva el mohicano así que realmente no sabe qué esperaba su amiga-. Entonces Annabeth sale de la casa y Percy se da cuenta de que ha estado divagando. Se le olvida hasta su nombre porque, ¿cómo querría ir a ponerse ropa normal cuando Annabeth está usando uno de esos vestidos tan lindos que la hacen ver como la dama que él sabe que no es?De repente quiere agarrar su cintura y darle vueltas por una pista de baile, como en esas películas ridículas que Piper y Rachel se la pasan viendo, a ver si su vestido rosa de encaje tiene tanto vuelo como parece pero desiste porque el señor Chase y su esposa salen de la casa justo atrás de ella y sabe que si lo intenta, Annabeth le hará una llave de judo. Y la espalda de Percy no puede estar más recta "¿te has tragado una escoba?" parece pensar Annabeth.

Está a punto de reír pero ve que él está tan nervioso que se aguanta, pero aún así sonríe un poco, solo un poquito.

Llegan al restaurante y Percy tiene el tiempo de su vida intentando leer el menú. Ordenan la comida en cuando el mesero se apresura a llevar cubiertos y servilletas y sigue siendo tan incómodo para el chico como cuando iban todos callados en la minivan del señor Chase, flores y oso de peluche incluido. Les traen un plato a cada uno con cosas circulares enredadas en hojas muy verdes, casi casi arrancadas del jardín del restaurant y Percy las ve con asco, a esas cositas brillantes que se ven como si fueran babosas o gusanos y por pura educación, contiene las ganas de vomitar.

Como si no las tuviera desde horas atrás. No, qué va.

Traga saliva unas mil veces mientras el padre de Annabeth le hace preguntas. "¿dónde trabajas? ¿te llevas bien con tus padres? ¿piensas ir a la universidad?" y Percy no sabe qué responder porque a pesar de que el tono de su suegro es amable, no puede evitar sentir que lo está evaluando, y sabe que no importa lo que diga, el catedrático, el padre perfecto, el señor Chase, no lo aprobará jamás. Annabeth toma su mano por debajo de la mesa, pero aún así no puede dejar de pensar que ese hombre cree que lo conoce y se da cuenta de que está haciendo todo esto para demostrarle a Annabeth que la ama, porque piensa que decirlo con palabras no es suficiente pero Annabeth está tensa y una fina línea está instalada en su frente desde hace rato. Ninguno de los dos la está pasando bien.

-En una tienda de discos de vinil; no, mi padre se largó de casa antes de que yo naciera pero mi madre es la mejor mujer del mundo; no, no me gusta la escuela.-

El señor Chase alza las cejas y Percy continúa. -Con todo respeto, señor Chase, su hija me vuelve loco, pero no estoy dispuesto a vestirme con un tuxido que pica por todos lados y tratar de impersionarlo solo porque usted no cree que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno. Lo haría por Annabeth, pero sé que ella jamás me lo pediría así que, no me joda las pelotas, señor Chase.- Percy se queda congelado en su asiento porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que le dijo al padre de Annabeth algo que sonó a "no me joda las pelotas" y cree que lo arruinó todo porque la madrastra de Annabeth lo mira con ojos muy abiertos y su novia le aprieta la mano aún con más fuerza antes de que el señor Chase irrumpa en carcajadas. Cuando mira a Annabeth a su lado, ve que se tapa la sonrisa con la mano que no tiene ocupada y lo mira con un dejo de diversión.

-Muchacho, esa madre tuya si que te ha dado una actitud.-y al instante Percy saca todo el aire que pareciera contuvo toda la tarde.

Horas después, el padre de Annabeth le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda y sube las escaleras del pórtico riendo y sujetando a su esposa por la cintura. Annabeth solo sonríe y lo mira a los ojos con ese brillo que tiene cuando Percy ha hecho algo estúpido y no se da cuenta, y sin decirle nada, se pone de puntillas y lo besa, después corre y se mete rápidamente a la casa dejando atrás el halo de su vestido, que Percy confirma tiene tanto vuelo como el creía.


End file.
